


Parked by the lake

by EmilyT



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, Falling In Love, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyT/pseuds/EmilyT
Summary: This started as a one-shot where Chris feels a bit anxious and leaves home while his girlfriend is asleep. When she wakes up and doesn't find him, she goes to look for him at the lake, and they have a romantic moment.Now, it looks like it's going to become a story with an OC character, but I'm still developing the story in my mind. They are both actors, so that you can expect misunderstandings with the press, a little jealousy but above all, a lot of love and cheesy lines.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the story Chris shared this week on a lake. The fic is not real, and it is not a political opinion. It's just that the image he shared has inspired me to write this. I hope you like it.

The sunlight streaming in through the window woke me up. I rolled over to kiss Chris, but his side of the bed was empty. I reached out my hand and realized that the sheets were cold, and I assumed I had been alone for quite some time. I figured he'd be downstairs watching the news, so I stretched out and got out of bed to go find him.

"Chris?" I called him as I went downstairs, but got no answer.

I went straight to the kitchen, and no one was there. I wrinkled my eyebrows when I saw the empty coffee pot; that was strange because the first one to get up always made the coffee.

"Chris?" I called him again, and no one answered me. I walked to the living room, but there was no sign of him. "Dodger?" I tried my luck calling the dog but didn't hear anything.

I went back up to our room in search of my cell phone. I assumed Chris had gone to walk Dodger, but it seemed so strange that he hadn't woken me up and that he left without breakfast.

I called him, but he didn't pick up the phone, so I decided to text Scott, his brother.

_"Scott, is Chris with you?"_

_"No, I thought he would be with you.”_

_"I just woke up, and he's not here."_

_"You haven't checked Instagram, have you? I think he's just taking a walk. Don’t worry.”_

Instead of answering him, I opened the app, and at the top, among the stories, Chris's face appeared. He had uploaded a video of a lake that I knew perfectly well, accompanied by the piano music of Chilly Gonzales, but what caught my attention was the message he had written: "It’s all too stressful. Taking a walk to clear my head."

That explained his absence and Dodger.

Without stopping to think, I got dressed in the same clothes I wore yesterday. I hurried downstairs and put my feet into my sneakers without releasing the laces. I pushed the coat closet door open so hard it bounced off the wall, yanked the coat off the hanger, and run down to the garage. While I waited for the garage door to open, I called Chris again, but he didn't answer.

  
I drove to the lake as fast as possible. I didn't want to risk that when I got there, he would be gone. Normally I drove listening to the radio, but at the time, I was too nervous. If Chris had left without telling me and had posted that story, it is because he would be experiencing a bit of anxiety. He had already told me that he had suffered from anxiety and panic attacks in the past, and I was anxious about him.

The twenty minutes that it took me to drive to reach the parking lot near the lake seemed endless. I scanned the parking lot and spotted Chris's car in the distance. I sighed in relief. I had arrived on time. The parking lot was almost empty, being a weekday and so early, so I could park next to his car. I opened the glove compartment and took out the little notebook that I always kept there just in case. I jot down a quick note for Chris, where I told him I was there as well, just if he did not realize my car was next to his.

I put my mask on, and when I got out of the car, the Massachusetts cold made me cringe. I quickly put my coat on and slung my bag over my shoulder. I locked the car and placed the note for Chris under his windshield wiper.

I was walking so fast that at some point, without realizing it, my feet started running. I ran through the middle of the forest, and in five minutes, I reached the lake area. I looked from one side to the other and did not see him. I wanted to shout his name, but if I had learned something from the world of celebrities, it was that one was never too cautious, and if I had found the place where Chris was, more people could do it. At another time, I would have loved to sit and admire the beauty of the autumn landscape, but my priority was to find my boyfriend.

  
I walked to the exact spot where we used to sit, and there I found him, sitting on the ground with his back against a tree and petting Dodger's head gently. My footsteps alerted the dog, who ran towards me. Chris raised his head, and when our eyes met, I could see the surprise in his. I got down on one knee so I could pet Dodger.

"Good morning _handsome_ , did you miss me?" I asked while petting his head.

"Always.” I heard Chris's voice nearby.

I stood up, and Dodger barked at the lack of affection. Chris took a baseball ball out of his pocket and threw it as far as he could, and of course, Dodger went looking for it.

“Chris, are you okay?” I asked worriedly.

He shrugged.

"Why haven't you told me that you were coming? I would have come with you.”

"I didn’t want to wake you up.” He answered.

“Chris.” I scolded.

"I know. I was overwhelmed and needed to clear my thoughts.”

I nodded and looked away.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked me.

"I don't know. I'm worried about you." I said, looked at him again. "It hurts that you came to our lake without me. I was anxious about you. I'm still worried.” I corrected myself.

"I'm fine, just a bit overwhelmed, but the important thing is that you've found me. I've posted the story for you."

"And couldn't you post it only to best friends instead of to the whole world? Anyone could have gotten here before me."

"Have I done that?" He lamented.

"Yes."

"I think I'm going to need another Instagram masterclass."

I shook my head and laugh. As we talked, we had gotten closer to each other.

"It's clear that you know how to get people's attention.” I winked him an eye.

"At least this time, I haven't shown any part of my anatomy."

I laughed. Dodger left the ball at my feet, and he barked. I bent down, picked it up, and threw it away.

"I'm sorry I worried you, honey.” 

"It's okay." I shook my head. “How are you feeling?”

"I was stressed, but now that you're here, I'm better.” Chris grabbed the strip of his mask, took it off, and put it in his pocket.

He got closer to me, and I had to raise my face to see him better. His 6 feet were too much for me. He pulled my mask down until it was under my chin. He cupped my face, and I trembled at his closeness.

"Can I kiss the bride now?" He asked in a low voice.

"We haven't married yet."

"I know we should do like Collin and Scarlett and get married secretly. You and me alone with our families. I don't want to wait any longer." He leaned down to kiss me, and I pulled away.

"Someone could see us." I took a step back.

"I'm tired of hiding. We’ve been together for almost a year."

"And we both agreed to keep a low profile and wait for our movie to be released.” I reminded him.

"Yes, but it’s been delayed until 2021 due to the pandemic. Who could know that?”

I bit my lip.

"You know that I also want to make it public, but if we do that, people will not talk about anything else. They will not talk about the work we have done. They only would watch it because it was the movie in which we got romantically involved."

"I don't care,” he murmured. "People are getting suspicious, anyway.” 

I raise my eyebrows.

"You know, I keep uploading melancholic photos of autumn and romantic songs, and several people have asked me if I am in love. I keep quiet, but I want to say yes. I want to confirm that I take photos of all the moments that I share with you and with Dodger and that although you are never seen in any of those pictures, you are here with me. God! I would love to share a picture with you. Right now.”

"I don't think today is a perfect time."

"With you, it is always the perfect time."

"You’re so cheesy.” I rolled my eyes. 

When he spoke, his breath danced over my lips. “I've been cheesy since I've known you. You already know it. You had me at the first hello. We're alone. Here. In our special place. In the same place, I’d asked you to marry me. In the same place, you said yes.”

I turned around to see if it was true and when I looked at him again, he kissed me. When his lips met mine, time stopped, my heart raced, and my knees felt weak. At that moment, I could only feel him, and the rest of the world disappeared. 

He feels wonderful, and I forget that someone could see us. His hands were on my hips, and his mouth was on top of mine, but I want him closer. I needed him closer.

“We should go home now,” I whispered when I pulled away. “I think I know how I'm going to keep you distracted the rest of the day.”

“Yeah! I’m really looking forward to it, _Mrs. Evans_.” He said before his lips crashed on mine again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something about Chris Evans because I find him too adorable. The idea occurred to me yesterday when I saw his story, and I started writing. This fic is out of any political ideology. I like to reflect people as well as possible, and including real details seemed like a good idea. English is not my mother tongue. Sorry if there are mistakes. Reviews, kudos, and all your love are appreciated. Let me know if you would like me to write more about this actor or if you would like me to write more about this story ^^


	2. Wasting time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I have decided that I will continue this story, thanks to the hits that the previous chapter had and the kudos you gave me. Thank you very much to the people who have dedicated their time to read the story and to leave me a comment. It makes me very excited and encourages me to continue writing.
> 
> Chris's recent Instagram stories inspire this chapter. I want to continue the story and tell you what happened before we got to this point, how they met, how they fell in love and how they got engaged, but first, I have to develop the original female character a bit more. I need to give her a name and find her personality. Meanwhile, I leave you with this chapter. I hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue. I have mistakes in writing, if you detect them and want to tell me, I will be grateful, and I will correct them. Thanks ^^

I woke up a little earlier than usual that day because Chris had kissed me and whispered in my ear that he would take Dodger out for a walk. When he was gone, I turned in the opposite direction of the light but couldn't get back to sleep.

When I went down to the kitchen, I found that the coffee was already made. There was PB&J toast on the table and an empty mug next to it. Chris had made breakfast for me before he left, and that made me smile. I took a bite of toast, poured myself the coffee, and sat down to eat. Like every morning, I opened Instagram because I liked to look at social networks while having breakfast to _"catch up on the news."_ I was surprised to see Chris's face among the new stories that I hadn't seen yet. I clicked on his face and saw that he had uploaded Milo and Dodger's "play date" videos. I couldn't help but smile to see both dogs having a good time together. In the next story, Chris was holding Milo, who was Aly Raisman's dog. The two of them were adorable together. So adorable that I felt a tiny twinge of jealousy right in the chest, especially when Chris kissed that girl's puppy. I put the phone on the table and sighed. I had to control those kinds of thoughts that did not bring me anything good.

I grabbed the coffee cup with both hands and took a huge sip before reaching for the phone again. The story Chris had uploaded was a repost, so that means Aly should have shared photos as well. I got into her profile and took a deep breath. Was it good for my mental health to see the stories of a girl that I did not even follow on Instagram? Was it a good idea to do it using my own verified account? After thinking about it for a few seconds, I decided that the wisest thing to do was not to do it.

I went back to my Instagram profile and scrolled down the feed to read the news. The Just Jared post caught my attention. I knew perfectly well that I shouldn't follow that kind of gossip media, but I couldn't help it like other celebrities. If they are going to talk about you, it is better to know, right? The post was a collage. In the left half appeared Chris smiling, and in the right half the gymnast, accompanied by a text that said that she and Chris had gone out together that weekend. I was hurt to read that, and then I did something that I am not proud of: read people's comments on that post. Some people took it for granted that she and Chris were a couple, others said it was just rumored, and others were angry, asking if a man and a woman couldn't just be friends without anything romantic involved.

  
  


The little twinge of jealousy I'd felt now seemed like a huge black hole in the middle of my chest. So I did the only thing I was good at dealing with my mind: go for a run. Without finishing breakfast, I went up to my room, changed my pajamas for my sports clothes, ran downstairs, and went out into the Boston morning cold.

I knew exactly what Chris's route was when it came to walking Dodger, so I ran in the opposite direction. I raised the volume of the music to the maximum to silence as much as possible the world and my own mind.

  
  
  


I knew I had to forget what people said, it was the constant struggle that we actors had to deal with, but sometimes it was impossible. I also knew that I had to decide what to do, and I hoped that running would clear my mind enough to make a decision. I had two options: either I could try to forget what I had just read or talk to Chris about how I felt. The second option did not convince me at all because I did not know what I really felt. I was indeed a bit jealous, but I knew I had no real reason to be. 

Chris had asked me what I thought of Dodger hanging out with Milo, and I was the one who told him it was a good idea. Besides, if I told him that it bothered me that people thought he was in love with other women, I knew that his answer would be straightforward: tell the world about our relationship, about us. We had already had that conversation at the lake a few days ago, and that was not what we had agreed to at first. We were both at moments in our careers where we wanted to be valued for our work and not for being the pretty faces of Disney, Marvel, or Hollywood. It was the promise we had made to each other, and I wanted to keep it. Deep down, I was afraid that people would stop seeing me as an actress to see me only as _Chris Evans' girlfriend_. That scared me, especially after gossip magazines had condemned his latest partner.

  
  


It was useless to keep running when I couldn't get Chris and those thoughts out of my head, so when I got to the closest park, I stopped and sat down to catch my breath. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and entered back to Instagram, where Chris's face reappeared on my screen. Would it be another story with her? I opened it just to found the cloudy Boston sky and a song: _Wasting time by Nathaniel Rateliff & The Night Sweats. _ I had never heard that song, but the title clenched my stomach a little. I looked it up on Spotify, hit play, and ran back home. As soon as the guitar chords got through my AirPods, I knew what kind of song it would be. I shook my head and ran faster. I was convinced that if I ran fast enough, I would leave my fear behind.

While I was listening to the song, I couldn't help but think that it was a hint from him to me. _Wasting time._ Was that what we were doing? Were we wasting time by not making it public? Surely we would avoid some problems and misunderstandings like today, but new ones will arise, which scared me the most. When the song ended, I put it back on repeat.

I stopped as I got to our street and checked that I had run only 4 miles, which was not enough for what I was used to, and yet my heart was pounding. I walked the few steps that separated me from my house to try to calm my breathing.

I didn't feel like talking to Chris just yet. I preferred to take a warm shower first. Hopefully, he would still be out walking with Dodger. I held my breath when I entered the key in the lock and turned it. I was nervous. My hopes evaporated as soon as I opened the door and saw the dog leash hanging in the doorway. I took off my trainers and put them in the hall cabinet. I was about to rush up the stairs when Chris appeared at the end of the hall, looking worried. Our eyes met for a second, but I had to look away quickly. I imagined what would go through his mind, and I felt guilty. I nodded to him as I removed my mask and rested my hand on the railing to go upstairs, but Chris's voice stopped me.

"Hello." He paused. "Aren't you going to kiss me?"

"I want to shower first, it's cold outside, and I don't want to catch the flu," I answered automatically.

I didn't want to argue with him. I just wanted to shower and try to calm myself down a bit before talking to him. I walked up the stairs with a lump in my throat, and suddenly I wanted to cry. I needed to get to the bathroom before that happened. When I got to our room, I was greeted by Dodger, who immediately jumped out of bed.

"I have to wash my hands before touching you, little one." I washed my hands with soap before bending down to pet him. I instantly calmed down. Being together with Dodger calmed me down every time. Chris came into the room and showed Dodger his favorite teddy bear. Then he took him out into the hall and closed the door, leaving us completely alone.

“Can we talk?” He asked cautiously from the room.

"I want to shower, Chris."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath and walked a couple of steps to snuck into the bathroom with me.

"What are you doing?"

"You want to shower, and I want to talk," he explained casually. "So I'm going to stay here, and we’ll talk while you shower."

"No," I shook my head. "I want to shower alone because I need to clear my head before talking to you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to argue with you, and I need to think."

Chris took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he looked at me again, he had a long face.

"What exactly do you need to think about? Are you mad about Dodger's playdate with Milo?"

"No," I answered quickly. "Why should I be angry about that? We've been locked up at home for many months, and I fully understand why Dodger needs to socialize with other animals."

"Then I don't understand why you're angry. You were the one who told me yesterday to go to the playdate, and you wanted to stay home. You could have come with me, and no one had to know. Well, Aly would have found out that you and I are together, but no one else."

I nodded. It was true, but that doesn't mean that my heart didn't ache every time he was associated with other women.

"Is it because of the stories?" He insisted. "Aly asked me before she uploaded them, and I didn't think that would bother you."

"You don't have to explain what you share in your Instagram."

"I know. I'm just trying to figure out what has bothered you so much that you won't even want to kiss me. When I woke you up, you were happy. I have gone to walk to Dodger, and when I return, I find your breakfast unfinished and the house empty," he said without understanding. "I know you, baby, and if you have gone for a run without telling me, it’s because you are angry. So please tell me what's wrong so we can fix it together."

"It can't be fixed, Chris. I'll get over it."

"Sweetheart, I want to know what's wrong with you or what I can do so you don't feel that way. Please. Tell me."

I couldn't resist him when he asked me things like that, so I started talking about my feelings without realizing it:

"What bothers me is that the internet is already burning in flames again. Not only because you are wearing the Knives Out sweater, with which you look very handsome, but because you have kissed another woman's dog as well..."

"Do you think I'm handsome when I wear the white sweater?" Chris interrupted, approaching me.

I pursed my lips and got angrier.

"I've kissed a dog, not another woman," he explained. "What's the problem there? You always find me adorable when I play with dogs."

"I know, but people who have seen the video have understood it differently, and that's why you're starring in the gossip post with another woman," I replied angrily.

"It's not fair that you blame me for that. I don't control what is published about me," he answered calmly, "Anyway, you know how we can fix that."

I bit my cheek. I knew that was the answer he would give me, and that's why I didn't want to talk to him.

"Of course. I know you are willing to publish an official statement like the British Royal family, but I do not want to. So you don't have to repeat it to me anymore. I'm not going to have this conversation with you again. We already had it at the lake the other day," I shook my head " Also, what bothers me the most is that you shared a story with that song and a pic of the sky. Why did you have to do that?"

"Because I wanted you to come home." He said with a shrug.

We were quiet for a few seconds.

"Do you think we're wasting our time?" My voice sounded broken when I asked the question.

"No. Of course not. What I think is that I’m missing thousands of opportunities to be happier than I already am. Because I'm so in love with you that I don't want to hide it from the world for another second."

"It's not fair. You can’t tell me this again, Chris. We both promised, and we both agreed. We'll tell the world we are together after our movie is released. Next year."

"Why are you so afraid?" he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"What do you think? You are one of the most desired people in the world and, even though I know that I’ve nothing to fear and that I trust you, there is a part of me that sometimes gets scared and wants to run away."

"You are also famous and desired," he replied.

"My life isn't interesting to so many people. Besides, the press especially targets women. You know it. And the last thing I want to do right now is read articles like _10 things you didn't know about Chris Evans's girlfriend_ or the _10 most beautiful looks of Captain America's girlfriend._ I don't want to be known just for being the girlfriend of… I want to have my own name and keep appearing in magazines for that very reason. And I know you don't understand it the same way I am because you've already been famous for many years, but I'm not.” Chris opened his mouth to answer, but I didn't let him. "And then, there is that other part of me that is carried away by the feelings I have for you, which are so intense that they make me want to share with the world the happiness that I feel with you. Every day. Do you think I don't want to share pics with you or with Dodger? Because I want to do it. Every. Single. Day. Especially at a time like now, where social media is only loaded with hate and negative comments," when I close my mouth, I realized that I was about to cry uncontrollably.

”Fuck, baby. I'm sorry.”

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. You don't control what they write about you.”

"But I can control what I say to you. Honey, you're fantastic, and it hurts me that you doubt that. I don't think anyone will see you just like my girlfriend, but I understand your point of view, and I'm not going to pressure you again with this. I know that it’s difficult and that in the end, they will always talk about us, but I believe that together we can do anything. I’m very sure of how I feel about you and what you feel for me as well, and with that, I am the happiest man on earth. I don’t need anything else.”

"Everything you're saying is very nice, but would you like to see my face next to Henry Cavill's tomorrow? Would you like to see how people try to guess if we have slept together or are just friends? Because if I accept the role that they have offered me in The Witcher, people might make those comments. Have you ever stopped to think if you would like to read that or how you would feel?"

"What? No. No, fuck no..."

He seemed enormously surprised by my question.

"You and Henry Cavill… No. I don't want to read that. That boy is too perfect. I have enough to be compared to him constantly. The idea of imagining those headlines makes me want to throw up."

"Well, what you have felt now multiplied by 100, is what I have felt today."

"I know…" He took a deep breath and approached me. "Come here." He hugged me tightly.

We held each other for a few seconds, clinging to each other as if all that mattered was inside that bathroom with us, with the feeling that our whole world could explode if we were separated from each other.

"I'm sorry I pushed you but promise me you're not going to hide your feelings from me,” Chris whispered sadly. "Do not keep what you think from me. Do not get away from me. Do not do it."

"Okay."

“The press and people's opinions have gotten in the way too many times in my past relationships. I don't want it to happen again. Not with you. I love you so much."

I hugged him tighter.

He pulled away to look at me, and I smiled nervously; now that my anger was gone, I was aware of his hands around my waist and the heat of his breath so close to mine.

"You know that I love you more than anything, right?" He whispered.

I nodded.

"And I know for sure that you love me. Moreover, now I know that if I wore the white sweater, I could do whatever I want with you,” he joked, and I laughed. "No, I mean it. Do you want me to clarify that Aly is just a friend publicly?” He cupped my face gently in his hands.

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? Because I would be happy to do that."

"I'm sure," I agreed. "We have to wait a few more months."

"Okay, then I won't bring it up again until you're ready. Even though I'm dying to get you in the car, go to the lake, gather our family, choose witnesses, and marry you at sunset. I would be happy to do it right now, and finally, those magazines would have something interesting to tell about us. I don't care what they say as long as you love me."

Everything he said sounded perfect and magical.

"Don’t make me cry. " I groaned.

"I don't want to waste any more moments."

"I know. Neither do I but… ” My voice trailed off.

"I know, baby. I'll wait as long as it takes."

I moved a few inches to find his mouth with mine and let all the feelings flow. I kissed him until I lost control, and I would have continued to do it if he hadn't gently pushed me away. I raised my eyebrows in a silent question.

  
  


"You wanted to shower," he explained in a low voice as he pushed me towards the tub. "And now I need a shower too, ” he pulled his sweater over his head.

My voice was not coming out. I couldn't take my eyes off his bare chest. I couldn't move either, but I understood his hint instantly. I don't know how we finished undressing and how we got under the water. I only remember his fingers digging into my hips. My hands sliding down his torso. How our breaths speed up. And how I moaned into his mouth because I was unable to separate my lips from his. Once again, we forgot about the rest of the world because we had everything we needed in front of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? I hope you like this chapter. English is not my mother tongue. Sorry if there are mistakes. Reviews, kudos, and all your love are appreciated. Let me know if you would like me to write more about this actor or if you would like me to write more about this story ^^


	3. Christmas with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'm still thinking about how to approach this story with an OC character, but it's Christmas and I wanted to write a and romantic chapter. Hope you like it ^^

I had been so immersed in reading the script that my agent had sent me for so long that when I took a sip of the tea, it was cold. The sound of the wind and the crackling fireplace had created the perfect atmosphere for me to utterly abstract from reality. I placed the cup on the coffee table and looked out the vast window. I had moved the sofa to put it here because I liked to watch the snowfall to the ground since I was little. I took a bite of a gingerbread cookie as I watched the snowflakes descend. It had been snowing all day, and the layer of snow on the ground was already quite substantial. I realized that Chris had already been gone for a couple of hours. He had gone for a walk with Dodger. He had told me that it would take them a little longer to return today because he wanted to play with the dog in the snow, but it seemed too much time, and soon it would be dark. I picked up my cell phone to call him, and at that moment, I heard the sound of the door opening and the unmistakable footsteps of Dodger.

"Come on, Dodger, come in! Be a good boy, and don't fill everything with snow, okay? No funny business, please." I heard Chris say to him with his high-pitched voice.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was very amused by the adorable tone Chris always used to talk to his pet. He was like a parent talking to his newborn baby. At that moment, Dodger came running into the room looking for me; he shook when he reached me, filling everything with water and droplets of snow. 

"Thanks, Dodger, that was very refreshing," I said while I tried to wipe the water from my clothes. 

Dodger barked and got on two legs on my knees to be caressed.

"Who is my favorite boy?" I asked as I pet his fur. "Who?"

"Me. I hope." Chris commented casually.

I looked toward the door and was amazed to see him come in carrying a giant Christmas tree on his shoulder.

"Chris, what have you done?" I asked, drawing my eyebrows together.

He stood in the middle of the living, looking from side to side. He scanned the room. I noticed that his jacket was unzipped, his gloves and Dodger’s strap hanging from one of his hands. His nose was red from the cold, and he had snowflakes in his hair. He bent down to leave the tree and the rest of the things on the floor.

"I'll be back," he said. "Don't let Dodger destroy the tree."

Stunned, I saw my fiancé turned around and left the house again. I returned to my place on the couch and caught the attention of Dodger, who was approaching the tree dangerously.

"Dodger, come here!" I called him in an affectionate tone.

The dog came running up to me, and I pet him again. A couple of minutes later, Chris returned carrying four bags. He left them by the tree, and without saying anything, went to wash his hands.

  
  


"Baby, where do you want to put it?" Chris asked excitedly.

I raised my head and saw him with his arms folded, leaning against the door frame. He was smiling slightly.

"What’s all this?"

"Christmas." He replied with a smile from ear to ear.

"Chris, we agreed not to decorate the house because in a couple of days we’re going to your family's home." I got up and crossed my arms.

"I know, baby." He walked towards me with his arms open. "But it's the first Christmas we spent together, and I couldn't resist, ”he confessed, looking into my eyes. He gently grabbed my hips. "I want it to be special. I want to decorate the house with you." His lips were dangerously close to mine.

"And did you have to buy the biggest tree in the world?"

"Dodger chose it," he excused himself, raising his palms.

"That's why it took you so long to come back, and that's why you didn't want me to go with you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He leaned down until his face was at my level. "Did you like it?"

I nodded, and he smiled triumphantly.

"Since you liked my surprise so much, I'll accept a kiss as payment."

I shook my head before standing on tiptoe and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Your nose is cold," I laughed. "You are crazy; it’s snowing a lot. You’re going to catch a cold."

Chris's smile widened even more.

"I love you," he whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I love that you care about me."

"Of course, I care about you. It's snowing heavily, and you're freezing. You should take a hot shower."

He shook his head. "No. Right now, I want to set up the tree with you. Do you want to see the rest of the things I bought?” He asked with bright eyes.

"Sure."

Chris crouched down next to the bags and started pulling things out of them. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. He was so happy that it was impossible for me not to feel the same way.

"I bought the tree decorations, a star tree topper, some lights." Chris left things next to him as he spoke. "I’ve also got some garlands, candy canes, a lace because I don’t know if for the top of the tree you prefer star or lace,” he explained without looking at me. "Oh, and I brought gingerbread cookies."

  
  


"But we have three boxes of cookies, and we're leaving in two days," I replied without understanding.

"But these are my favorites from the farmers market. I wanted you to try them. Trust me, they are delicious."

I was speechless for a few seconds. In the middle of a snowfall, Chris had gone to the market to buy many Christmas things for me.

"You like something?" He asked, wrinkling his nose. "If you don't, we don't have to set it up. I can place the tree in the backyard. I just wanted to decorate the house with you. " He took a deep breath. “I want this Christmas to be special. That’s all." He added in an undertone.

  
  


I bent down beside him and cupped his face. I stroked the skin on his face, which was cold but smooth. He had a beard from a couple of days ago, and he was gorgeous. I smiled at him and guided my face close to his.

"I love everything. Thank you." I could smell the scent of his manly cologne as I leaned in to kiss him gently. I touched his tongue with mine, and my pulse started to race, but unfortunately, Chris pulled away too soon.

I frowned, and he smiled.

"Where do we place the tree?" He asked with a huge smile.

"You look like a child on Christmas morning."

"I’m thrilled and impatient to decorate the tree with you." He jumped to his feet and held his hands out in my direction to help me get up.

Seeing him so happy was very contagious, and suddenly I felt happy too. Chris took off his jacket and went to hang it up. When he came back, I noticed that he was wearing the white sweater that fit him so well, that reminded me of something...

  
  


"Wait a minute for me, here," I said before running upstairs. A few days ago, I had received a gift that I bought for Chris, and I figured he would be very excited if I gave it to him now. I opened the closet, put the clothes aside, and picked up the box that I had carefully wrapped days ago. I took two stairs at a time and found Chris in the middle of the room, waiting impatiently.

I walked in with the box hidden behind me, and I couldn't help but laugh when he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to?" he questioned.

"I have something for you too. I can't wait until Christmas. Please close your eyes. "I requested.

Chris did as he asked without stopping to smile.

"Hold out your hands." He did, and I carefully placed the box on his palms. "You can open them now."

Chris opened his eyes to find a box precisely wrapped. He looked at me and smiled even more.

"Damn, I love you." He said.

"Why do you say that? You haven't opened it yet." I laughed.

  
  


"Yeah, but I'm happy. Thanks for thinking of me."

"Open it, silly. It's nothing fancy, and maybe you don't like it, but I saw it, and it reminded me of you and... well, I bought the same thing.” I was nervous as I spoke. It was our first Christmas, and I wanted him to like my present.

Chris wrinkled his eyebrows and began to tear the paper like an eager child. He took the lid off the box and stared at the inside for a few seconds before speaking.

"Is it a Toy Story Christmas sweater?" He asked without taking his eyes off it.

"Yes, since you are going to voice Buzz Lightyear and you love Pixar and Christmas, I thought it would be a good idea, but it’s okay if you don't like it. You don't have to wear it." I spit the words out really fast.

Chris looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "And you bought the same one?"

"Yes, but ...

"Really? Matching sweaters for you and me?"

"Chris, I thought you would like—"

"I love it." He didn't let me finish.

"You… love it?"

Chris placed the box on the couch. He turned around to hugged me around the waist. He squeezed my body and lifted me into the air until my face was at the same level as his.

"It's the best gift I ever received," He said before rubbed his nose against mine.

"It's just a sweater," I shrugged.

"No. It's not just a sweater, honey. It's a pair of matching sweaters and what that means. At Christmas, I always saw the couples with matching outfits, and I always thought that maybe I would never have someone to do that. And now I have you, and it’s the best gift I can have."

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips before placing me down. Chris turned around, took the sweater out of the box, and spread it out in front of his eyes. He pulled off the one he was wearing in one swift movement, and I admired his muscles when he lifted his shirt before put on Buzz's sweater.

"How do I look?" He asked, turning on his heels.

"You’re very cute." It was true, the sweaters fit his muscles, and I was about to die of cuteness.

"This is yours, right?" Chris handed me the second sweater from the box.

"Yes," I said, taking it.

"Come on, wear it on!"

"Okay." I took off my cardigan and replaced it with the Christmas sweater. I looked down, unsure. I had never worn a Christmas sweater before, and I didn't know how it would look.

I looked at him and wrinkled my nose and eyebrows.

"You’re stunning." He hugged me. "Thank you very much. I don't think I've ever been so excited about a gift." He pressed me against his body, and my cheek rested against his hard chest.

"Chris, it's just a sweater," I repeated. I was surprised that a sweater made him so excited if it was the dumbest thing in the world and he could afford anything he wanted.

"It's not, it's a sweater of one of the things I like the most, and my favorite person is wearing the same. It’s more than that. It symbolizes that we are a solid couple."

"I'm gonna marry you. I think that symbolizes better that we are a solid couple, right?"

"Yeah, that too." He pulled away from my body. "Shall we set up the tree?" 

"Yes."

Chris carefully placed the tree in the corner of the living room, near the window and far away from the fireplace. We set the pot, the soil, and we got ready to place the ornaments. Chris took out his cell phone and chose a Christmas playlist.

"We can't decorate the tree without listening to the proper songs, right?" He remarked, smiling.

"You like Christmas too much, did you know?"

"Yes," He laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "If I were president, it would be Christmas all year long."

  
  


We placed the ornaments between us, and we started decorating the tree, each on one side. We would often pull away and look at it from afar to see that everything was fitting. I focused on the bottom part, leaving the top part to Chris because he was taller than me. He seemed more than happy, decorating, and humming songs.

"Are you going to spend the whole week singing?" I asked amusedly.

"Oh, this is nothing. Get ready because my family and I sing Christmas carols and Disney songs non-stop. It’s a tradition. Apart from scaring each other, of course. Even though only my brother and I follow that tradition."

"I’ve seen it in your stories. You two scared each other and upload it to your social networks, right? "I asked.

"Oh, if you are concerned about that, I’ve already warned them that they cannot share any photos of you to any social media."

"Thank you," I replied in a low voice. Suddenly the happiness I felt dissipated a little.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. It's just that I'm a little nervous about meeting your family. In case they don't like me." I confessed worriedly.

"What? That’s nonsense. My family would adore you, just like I do." He looked at me as if what I was saying was impossible. "Why do you think that?"

"I don't know, because I don't meet them yet and because we're engaged, and because we're keeping our relationship a secret, I don't know, for a million reasons, Chris." 

  
  


"First, they wouldn’t get involved in how you and I have decided to manage our relationship, and second, honey, you had me since you said hello. Besides, the only members of my family you already know, Dodger and Scott, love you almost as much as I do. You have a special charm with the Evans. They would love you. Trust me." 

I bit my lip and sighed.

"Listen to me. Everything is going to be fine." Chris assured.

"Do you think so?"

"I don’t think so. I know it. I know my family, and I know you. Scott says I stare at you like an idiot, and that sometimes my mouth opens when you speak. He says I look like a teenage boy in love every time you're around. He laughs at me for that, but he’s happy because he sees me very happy with you. And I know that when the rest of the family sees it, they feel the same way. Everyone may adore you."

I was silent, looking at him.

"Anyway, we can find a code in case you feel overwhelmed."

"A code?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, a keyword. You say it, and I approach you and kiss you or take you out of the conversation you are involved in… We can use mistletoe?"

"Mistletoe?"

  
  


Chris bent down, and from one of the bags that remained unopened, pulled out a mistletoe branch. He came over to me and held it over my head.

"You're underneath. Now I have no choice but to kiss you." He murmured hoarsely.

Chris leaned in my direction and kissed me. He rested his hand on my back and dragged me closer to him. He kissed me the way I loved to be kissed. And I felt at home because whenever he kissed me, I felt at home, and I forgot the rest of the world.

"Did your nerves get over?" He asked when he pulled away.

"Yes.” I bit my lip. “Evans, I have to admit that you know how to make a girl forget about her worries."

"That’s it; mistletoe will be our keyword. If someone bores you with the conversation or the kids overwhelm you, you have to find a way to say mistletoe, and I'll be by your side in a matter of seconds."

I shook my head and laughed. "Come on, let's finish decorating the tree."

We finished placing the ornaments and the lights. Then, Chris picked me up so that I could put the star on top of the tree. When he left me on the ground, he hugged me from behind and laid his head on mine.

"I love our tree." He whispered against my ear.

"Me too."

  
  


"Well, that's it," Chris said with satisfaction. "Now, I will throw my future wife on the couch, and we would watch a Christmas movie. How about Home alone? "He kissed me on the cheek.

"It could be later? Just when you left, they sent me the script for The Witcher, and I was reading it."

"Oh! That is fantastic. Do you already know anything else about your character?" He released me and turned me by the shoulders until I was facing him.

"Yes. Brianna. She is a fascinating one. She is a girl who grew up in a brothel, far from the magic world, but she is about to discover that she has specials powers. I'm going to learn how to handle a sword, isn't it amazing?" I asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Chris commented absently.

"I have more scenes than I thought, to be a secondary character."

"Seriously? That's great."

"Yeah, I have quite a few scenes with Henry and Joey, and I also have a couple of scenes with Anya and Freya. So I’m gonna meet all of them."

"That's great…" He was thoughtful.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, it's just that, over the last week, I've been lying on the couch with you for three days watching the first season. And most of Henry's interactions with women were to fight or sleep with them… ”he muttered under his breath.

"If what you want to know is if I'm going to have a sex scene, the answer is yes."

"It's not the scene. It’s with _whom_." His smile fades, and his expression turns serious. 

"It's with Henry."

Chris nodded a couple of times and said nothing.

"Actually, the scenes are going to be more explicit than in the first season. And I have a couple of those scenes with Henry. I mean, my character works in a brothel." I explained.

  
  


"Cool. Cool. Quite a few explicit sex scenes with Superman. Cool."

"Chris is just working. You should know better than anyone. You've been working in the industry longer than me, and you've done quite a few romantic movies. "

"And I do, believe me, I know, but... to think that that handsome guy, who drives so many women crazy, is going to hold you in his arms, that he is going to touch and kiss your soft skin, and that he is going to be naked by your side-"

"He's not going to be naked." I interrupted him. "He would be wearing a sock to cover him."

"A sock? Great. A sock is all that will separate him from you. Cool. Cool. Cool." He commented hastily.

I tried to make sense of his words, but it was difficult for me. Then, I remember what we had talked about a couple of weeks ago about the press’s misunderstandings, where I used Henry, my future partner, as an example. In fact, my exact words were: _would you like to see my face next to Henry Cavill's tomorrow? Would you like to see how people try to guess if we have slept together or are just friends? Because if I accept the role they have offered me in The Witcher, people might make those comments._

"Chris, are you jealous?" The question escaped my lips unintentionally.

"I'm not jealous. I’m worried as fuck." His face turned serious, and I felt sorry for him.

"Why?"

"What if that guy with his British accent and manners wins you over? He will surely take you to one of his pubs, buy you a beer and take off his hat like a gentleman. " 

"Stop talking nonsense."

Chris was silent. "It doesn't seem nonsense to me. It worries me. " 

"Well, don't worry about it anymore. There’s no need," I said, approaching Chris. "Besides, My legs only shake with your Boston accent," I whispered against his mouth before kissing him sensuously. I tried to show him in a kiss everything he made me feel, nobody made my heart race like him. Nobody wakes up my body with so much tenderness and so much passion. When I pulled away, Chris remained for a few seconds with his eyes closed, as if he was finishing savoring the kiss I had just given him.

"Has that cleared your head?" I asked. "Anyway, you're going to shoot another movie with Ana de Armas, which is a gorgeous woman, and I haven't told you anything."

"That is silly. Ana isn't you, and besides, that girl is dating Batman." 

"Henry Cavill isn't you, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm dating Captain America."

"But he doesn't know that. No one knows about us." 

"I know it, and you know it, and that's all that matters. Also, I prefer Captain America a thousand times over Superman. Especially a bearded Captain America from Infinity War." I stroked his beard once more. Chris knew how much I loved that he had a beard.

"Well, your Captain America has to shave because it is Christmas, and he has to be presentable for his family."

I frowned.

"And when do you have to go? I mean filming. ”Chris asked in a sad tone.

"I would go to London next March, and I would be there for three months. The coronavirus restrictions there are very high, and it appears that Henry has been injured during filming. "I replied.

"Fuck." Chris cursed. "I don’t want you to go. London is far away."

"I know, but you still have to go to Los Angeles to shoot. So we were going to be separated anyway."

"Yeah, but I was thinking of going up to kidnap you on the weekends. And we would be almost in the same time zone so that communication would be easier."

"Well, let's not think about that now. First, we have all of Christmas ahead. And I have more gifts for you." I commented, smiling. "How about you make some popcorn while I just read the script, and then, we watch Home Alone? Do you think it is a good plan? You, Dodger, the snow, the movie, and me. What do you say?"

"Jezz, baby." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. "I'm so fucking in love with you that I can't wait any longer to marry you, ”he confessed before kissing me again and making me lose my sense of time once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Too cheesy? 
> 
> English is not my mother tongue. I do the best I can. If you see any mistakes and want to correct me, it will be constructive for me.
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments. That makes me very happy and eager to continue writing.


End file.
